


Some Things never change ( alternate version)

by Lilou8813



Category: A - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: A Frozen Heart - Freeform, Abusive Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hans Has Feelings (Disney), Hans Westergaard - Freeform, POV Hans (Disney), Prince Hans need a hug, Shitty Family, The Southern Isles, The king of the southern isles, alternate version, brothers relationship, depressed alternate version, depressed song, disfonctional family, frozen 2 songs, some things never change, the queen of the southern isles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: some alternate take on some things never change ( english version) from the point of view of Prince Hans in the southern isles.
Relationships: Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney), hans the king and queen of the southern isles





	Some Things never change ( alternate version)

Yes, the wind blows a little bit hotter

And we’re all getting weaker.

And the waves are moving on with every all of their strengh

Rudi and runo are again such bullies

And my brother lars is even more busier

That’s why I rely on certain certainties

Yes, some things never change

Like the feeling of being put down.

Some things stay the same

Like how i Will never be just fine.

Like a weak sand wall that will always fall

Some things are always true

Some things never change

Like how I would like to worth something me too.

My chores are already finishing

Sitron, it feels like the past is haunting

Are you telling me today your father is gonna be still mean ? ( sitron)

Yep, but I’m really bad at keeping the name of the family high

i m weak and everything that he despise.

Maybe you should stop to have him pround of you ? ( sitron)

Yeah, some things never change

Like how i always think about him.

Some things stay the same

Like how mothers are easier

But if I work hard and I go for it

I’ll know what to say and do, right?

Some things never change

Sitron, the pressure is all on me.

the waves are agited could that be why i m feeling so nervous ?

Is something coming? I’m sure I want things to change a lot

These days are terrible, would like for them slip away

I dont like this moment , but what can i do its everyday

( CHORUS)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to adapt anna olaf kristoff and elsa part but didnt finshed the very end and the chorus at the end of the song so the end feel a little weird. i guess in this version the melody is a little less cheerful and more melancholic. Hans family context is faithful to A Frozen heart !


End file.
